Moonshadow
by Afaim
Summary: HBPSpoiler. LunaDraco. Draco hat so seine Probleme mit Loony Lovegood. Obwohl er natürlich nicht über sie nachdenkt. Kein bisschen.


HBP-Spoiler

Luna/Draco – Ich hab dieses Pairing vor kurzem entdeckt und mich in die Idee verliebt. Herausgekommen ist diese Fanfiction.

**Moonshadow**

Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, saß sie alleine in einem Abteil des Hogwart-Express und las den _Klitterer. _Sie war klein, zierlich, hatte nachlässig zusammengebundenes blondes Haar und große ängstliche Augen. Ich hatte ihr nur eins zu sagen: „Raus hier. Das ist unser Abteil!" Sie sah mich ängstlich und ein bisschen verletzt an, drückte den _Klitterer _an sich und schlurfte dann mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Abteil. _Erstklässler. Die schafft es niemals nach Slytherin._

Der Hut verfrachtete sie nach Ravenclaw. Ich schenkte der Auswahlzeremonie keine wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit. Mir war das Fehlen von Potter und Weasley aufgefallen, und ich tauschte nun mit den anderen Slytherins meines Jahrganges Theorien aus, was aus ihnen geworden war, und ob wir vielleicht das Glück hätten, sie nie wieder zusehen. Doch dann fiel ein ganz merkwürdiger Name. „Lovegood, Luna!" Vielleicht war es dieser wirklich lächerliche und doch wieder interessante Klang, der mich aufblicken ließ.

Das war sie – das Mädchen aus dem Zug. Sie sah noch immer sehr verschreckt aus, als sie auf den Stuhl kletterten und den Hut auf ihren kleinen Kopf gesetzt bekam. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille. Dann verkündete der Hut: „Ravenclaw!" Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von der Zeremonie ab. Nur bei „Weasley, Ginerva" hob ich noch einmal desinteressiert den Blick. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten kam dieses Mädchen natürlich nach Gryffindor.

Mein Blick irrte zum Ravenclaw-Tisch wo das blonde Mädchen saß. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Nur für eine Sekunde. Dann sah ich schnell wieder weg. Diese blonde Luna Lovegood interessierte mich nämlich nicht. Nicht ein bisschen.

Neben den Gryffindors fand ich in Luna Lovegood mein neues Lieblingsopfer. Allerdings verlor ich schnell mein Interesse an ihr. Zum einen weil Loony Lovegood von allen geärgert und gequält wurde (und wo bleibt der Spaß, wenn man etwas tut, was alle tun?) und zum anderen, weil sie auf keinen meiner Versuche sie auf die Palme zu bringen reagierte.

Es prallte einfach alles an ihr ab. Jedes verletzende Wort, jedes gestohlene Buch, jedes gestellte Bein. Nichts brachte sie dazu angemessen zu reagieren. Nur manchmal sah sie mich mit ihren großen Augen auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise traurig an. Nach zwei Monaten ließ ich sie in Ruhe und kümmerte mich nicht mehr um sie.

Im folgenden Jahr kam mir zu Ohren, dass Luna Lovegood als verrückt galt. Das sagte jeder, der sie kannte. Ihr Vater war der Herausgeber des _Klitteres _und angeblich glaubte sie all den Unsinn, den dieses Magazin verzapfte. Keiner mochte sie und keiner gab sich mit ihr ab. Am allerwenigsten ihre eigenen Hauskameraden. Lediglich das Weasley-Gör schien Mitleid mit ihr zu haben und war nett zu ihr.

Manchmal fragte ich mich im Stillen, wie jemand wie sie nach Ravenclaw hatte kommen können. Angeblich musste man dazu ja intelligent sein. Aber Loony Lovegood schien es an genau dieser Eigenschaft zu mangeln.

Ein Jahr später hatte ich schon wieder aufgehört mir Gedanken über sie zu machen. Pansy hatte in diesem Jahr damit begonnen mir nachzusteigen und zwar so energisch, dass es mir fast Angst machte. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass wir eines Tages heiraten würden. Ich war ganz und gar nicht dieser Meinung, aber ich wusste es besser als ihr das an die Nase zu binden.

Dumbledore hatte sich eine neue Verrücktheit für das Jahr ausgedacht. Ein Tri-Magisches Turnier. Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, was ich davon halten sollte, aber als Potter Champion wurde, wusste ich, dass ich nicht viel davon hielt.

Die ganze Sache brachte nicht nur Schüler von Durmstrang und Beauxbatons mit sich, sondern auch einen Winterball. Davon war ich nun schon gar nicht begeistert. Für Pansy stand natürlich fest, dass wir zusammen hingehen würden. Aber eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht.

Ich hatte mir ein hübsches Mädchen aus Beauxbatons ausgesucht und wolle sie eigentlich zum Ball einladen, aber mir kam irgend so ein Durmstrang-Idiot zuvor. Direkt vor meinen Augen fragte er sie und sie sagte ja. Ich hätte ihn erwürgen mögen.

„Durmstrang unterzieht alle seine Schüler einer Gehirnwäsche, um sie so auf den Sturz der bulgarischen Regierung vorzubereiten", erklärte eine Stimme hinter mir gerade in diesem Moment. Es war Loony Lovegood. „Was du nicht sagst", meinte ich ironisch. Natürlich war das Wort Ironie für sie ein Fremdwort.

„Mein Vater hat das schon vor Monaten herausgefunden", sagte sie stolz. „Wirklich? Oh wie schrecklich. Ich hoffe er hat die bulgarische Regierung informiert. Lass mich in Ruhe, Lovegood." Sie sah mich nachdenklich an. „Du bist Slytherin."

„Was du nicht sagst. Und du bist Ravenclaw. Haben wir das jetzt endlich abgehakt?" „Ich dachte, du gehst mit Pansy Parkinson zu dem Ball. Sie hat es schon überall herumerzählt. Ich glaube, sie wäre nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie wüsste, dass du dieses Mädchen da fragen wolltest", fuhr sie fort.

Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Weißt du was, Loony? Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!", giftete ich und ließ sie stehen. Erst später wurde mir bewusst, dass Loony Lovegood offenbar eine gute und recht sensible Beobachterin war. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen störte mich dieser Gedanke. Ich ging mit Pansy zum Ball.

Das folgende Jahr war das Jahr der Umbridge. Jeder hasste sie. Ich nicht weniger als andere, aber ich beschloss das Beste aus der Sache zu machen und ihren offensichtlichen Hass auf Potter zu meinen Gunsten zu Nutzen.

In diesem Jahr machte sich Luna Lovegood an Potter und seine Freunde heran. Dieser Gedanke behagte mir gar nicht. Aber ich konnte den Grund nicht benennen.

Auf jeden Fall endete das Schuljahr damit, dass mein Vater nach Askaban kam – ich hatte also wirklich keine Zeit mir über das merkwürdige blonde Mädchen Gedanken zu machen, dessen Vater den _Klitterer _herausgab.

Ich begann das nächste Schuljahr mit einem Auftrag von Lord Voldemort. Ich sollte Dumbledore töten. Wie ich dieses Jahr hasste. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, aber ich musste es schaffen, weil ich nicht über die Konsequenzen, die ein Versagen nach sich ziehen würde, nachdenken wollte.

Ich war am Ende. Ich zog mich immer mehr von Blaise, Theodor und Pansy zurück. Crabbe und Goyle blieben meine Lakaien, aber mehr waren sie ja im Grunde genommen noch nie gewesen. Ich war so einsam, dass ich sogar die Gesellschaft der Maulenden Myrte suchte.

Ich war gerade bei ihr am Mädchenklo und heulte mich auf gar nicht malfoyhafte Art und Weise bei ihr aus, als plötzlich jemand hinter mir stand. Es war Luna.

„Weißt du, das hier ist eigentlich das Mädchenklo, auch wenn es keiner benützt", erklärte sie. „Verschwinde Lovegood. Und wag es ja nicht, irgendwem zu erzählen, was du hier gesehen hast!" Ihr Anblick alleine reichte aus um meine Verzweiflung zu Wut werden zu lassen.

„Weißt du, du musst nicht so werden wie er", meinte sie. „Wie wer?" „Wie dein Vater. Du hast die Wahl", erklärte sie als wäre das das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Das machte mich nur noch wütender.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Lovegood! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Ich stürmte wütend davon. Dieses verfluchte Mädchen schaffte es doch als einzige mich immer wieder dazu zu bringen wütend davon zu stürmen.

Einige Tage später traf ich sie wieder.

Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Ruhe haben. Ich hatte mich in eine der dunkleren Ecken der Verliese zurückgezogen. Trotzdem lief sie mir über den Weg. Ich weiß nicht, was sie da unten wollte, offenbar hatte sie sich verirrt. Sie wirkte ein wenig ängstlich und eindeutig verloren.

„Lovegood, was tust du hier, verdammt noch mal?" _Verfolgst du mich jetzt schon? _„Oh, du bist es. Du solltest eigentlich nicht hier unten sein", meinte sie dumpf. „Das gleiche könnte ich über dich sagen. Und nun: Geh weg."

„Wieso magst du sie nicht?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie jetzt schon wieder sprach. „Wen?" „Harry und Ronald." _Wer ist Ronald,…Oh, sie meint Weasley! _Jetzt war ich wieder verärgert.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Und jetzt geh endlich!" Doch sie ging nicht.

„Wir sollten nicht hier unten sein. Hier treibt immer noch die Gefährtin des Basilisken ihr Unwesen", erklärte sie und sah sich fröstelnd um. Dieses Mädchen trieb mich wirklich in den Wahnsinn.

„Wenn du Angst hast, kannst du gerne gehen. Ich halte dich nicht auf." „Ich weiß nicht wohin. Ich hab mich verirrt", gab sie ein wenig niedergeschlagen zu. „Und ich nehme an, keiner weiß, dass du hier unten bist?" Luna nickte nur.

Sie sah mich verträumt an. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur…", begann sie, aber ich ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich will es nicht wissen!"

Mir wurde langsam bewusst, dass wir beide hier unten vollkommen alleine waren. Das war ein sehr merkwürdiger Gedanke, und er gefiel mir zuerst gar nicht. Dann wurde mir klar, dass das auch bedeutete, dass ich mit ihr machen konnte, was ich wollte. Keiner würde es jemals erfahren.

Luna sah mich mit einem merkwürdig wachen Blick an. „Führst du mich nach oben?" Ich nickte langsam. „Gib mir deine Hand", forderte sich sie auf. Zögernd kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Es war merkwürdig ihre Hand in meiner zu halten. Sie hatte eine zarte kleine Hand.

Ich führte sie tiefer in die Verliese. Sie schien sich nichts dabei zu denken. Sie vertraute mir. Vollkommen. Vielleicht als einziger Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.

Das war zuviel für mich. Ich drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand. Die ganze Tat und das Flackern in meinem Blick musste eigentlich bedrohlich wirken, aber sie sah mich nur an. Ich sah in ihre großen grauen Augen und suchte nach Furcht oder Misstrauen, aber das einzige, das ich darin las, war Erstaunen gepaart mit Neugier.

Und dann küsste ich sie. Ich tat es einfach. Sie war überrascht, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen den Kuss, sondern erwiderte ihn sogar. Ich löste meine Lippen von ihren, starrte sie an und verstand sie noch immer nicht. Ich würde sie wohl nie verstehen. Aber ich glaube in diesem Moment wurde mir zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass Luna Lovegood wunderschön war. Also küsste ich sie noch einmal.

Sie flüsterte meinen Namen als meine Küsse ihren Hals entlang wanderten. „Oh, Luna", seufzte ich, „Meine süße Luna." Sie streichelte mein Haar. Ich küsste sie noch einmal auf die Lippen und dann ließ ich von ihr ab. Sie blinzelte mich an und schien aus einem Traum zu erwachen.

„Wir- wir sollten gehen", murmelte ich, nahm wieder ihre Hand und führte sie aus den Verliesen. Oben angekommen ließ ich ihre Hand los. Sie sah mich fragend an. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen. Also ließ ich sie einmal mehr stehen.

Ich dachte den restlichen Tag über die Geschehnisse nach. Über Luna nach. Über Luna und mich. Dann schrieb ich ihr einen Brief:

_Luna, _

_Was heute geschehen ist, ist niemals geschehen._

_Es tut mir leid, aber es kann nicht sein._

_Du hast Unrecht. Ich habe keine Wahl._

_Draco_

Ich schickte ihr eine Eule und fragte mich, ob sie weinen würde. Allerdings bezweifelte ich es. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet ich Luna Lovegood soviel bedeuten, dass sie meinetwegen weinen würde?

Den Rest des Jahres mied ich sie. Ich hatte ja auch genug andere Sorgen. Ich beobachtete sie nur von Weitem und sah immer schnell weg, wenn sie mich anblickte.

Ich nehme an, ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. Manchmal träume ich von ihr. Träume von jenem Zwischenfall in den Verliesen. Träume davon, dass sie meinen Namen flüstert.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Snape sagt, wir beide sind sicher. Ich glaube ihm das nicht ganz. Eigentlich ist mir das ja egal.

Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich gerne noch gesagt hätte bevor alles den Bach herunter ging.

Ich liebe dich, Luna Lovegood.

**Ende**

Reviews?


End file.
